The present invention relates to support devices, such as pillows and the like, used during sleeping, resting and similar periods of general inactivity in a recumbent or reclining posture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support device of the foregoing type adapted to constrain the user to lie in a supine position.
It is of course widely recognized that differing people tend to naturally assume widely varying postures when in a recumbent position during sleeping and other resting periods. Basically, such diverse recumbent positions may be loosely groups into three categories, postures wherein the individual lies in a prone position, i.e. with the abdominal area essentially downward and the face to one side, postures wherein the individual lies in a sidewise position, i.e. with one side of the body essentially downward and the face to one side, and postures wherein the individual lies in a supine position, i.e. essentially with the back downward and the face upward. Conventional wisdom has generally assumed that an individual's normal recumbent resting position is primarily a matter of personal preference and natural inborn proclivities, although childhood learning and training may also be influential.
Little attention is known to have been given to the ramifications of differing sleeping and resting positions on the individual's health and general well-being. It has now been discovered that in fact a person's normal sleeping position may directly affect the occlusion of the teeth. Particularly, it has been found that a greater incidence of malocclusion tends to occur in persons who normally sleep in a prone or sidewise position wherein persons typically hug or otherwise press a pillow against the face transferring pressure from the shoulder, upper arm, forearm or hand to the face, jaws and teeth causing the lower jaw to assume an unnatural relationship with respect to the upper jaw. Malocclusion in the form of rotated, overlapping teeth, temporomandibular joint (TMJ) dysfunction, overbites, crossbites and midline deviations have been found to be directly related to habitual "pillow hugging" in a sidewise or prone sleeping position. As a result, individuals who sleep in a prone or sidewise position are considerably more likely to require orthodontic treatment and, moreover, orthodontic correction of malocclusion in such persons normally requires a longer treatment period, e.g. six months to one year longer. Further, orthodontic correction may be less likely to achieve long-term beneficial results in persons who sleep in a prone or sidewise position in that the malocclusion will tend to reoccur if that person discontinues retainer wear.
It has also been found that attempts to relieve harmful pressures on the teeth during sleeping by attempting to prevent pillow hugging are generally unsuccessful. Thus, sleeping without a pillow, with a pillow under a fitted bedsheet, with the head and shoulders elevated, or with various commercially available orthopedic pillows has not been found to significantly affect the incidence of malocclusion.
Accordingly, at least from the standpoint of promoting proper occlusion of the masticatory surfaces of the maxillary and mandibular teeth, a supine rather than prone or sidewise sleeping positions should be encouraged. Furthermore, it is believed that a supine sleeping position is of greater comfort and promotes a more restful and beneficial sleep, so that the overall health and well-being of an individual will also be benefited.